Humon
by Gemini Tenshi
Summary: Serena is a ??? To much will give away the story
1. I'm Where???

Humon

Prologue: Birth of the Moon

Allo all, my next fic. I'll be writing this along side with Destiny's Arrival. Please be nice and review.

Angel^^

***************************

Where am I? Where is this place? I should be in the digital world. Not here, where is Gatomon, maybe she could help.

"Excuse me, would you have happened to see a cat, with a funny ring run off around here?" a girl asked.

She must be talking about Gatomon, I should help her find Gatomon so I can return to the digital world. I'll just tell her my name is Serenity so she doesn't find out I'm a digimon

"No I haven't, but if you'd like I'll help you. I'm Serenity."

"Oh I'm Kari. Nice to meet you Serenity but isn't your mom gonna miss ya?" Kari inquired.

Uh oh. I should be more careful since I'm in my Rookie form instead of champion. I'll act like I'm calling my mom on a payphone.

"Oh yeah. Just a sec I'll call my mommy on a payphone. Be right back Kari."

That was close. Hopefully Gatomon can help me get back. I hate being a rookie!

"Gatomon, here Gatomon. Patamon wants to see ya." Kari yelled.

"Tell him I'm coming home in a hour." Gatomon yelled.

"Gatomon please. I don't think you want me to have Veemon come and get ya." Kari yelled

"Alright, I'll come out." Gatomon yelled.

Gatomon jumped out of the tree she was sitting in.

"Kar.... Serenitymon what are you doing here?" Gatomon stumbled out.

"Ah, You see I sorta woke up here Gatomon. I was hoping you could help me get home. Please?"

"What is going on Gatomon?" Kari asked.

Oh please, don't let Gato tell her exactly what I am after all I'm half Lunarian. I don't think Kari need to know that.

"Well Kari, Serenitymon is a digimon like me. She sorta de-digivoled so I didn't recognize her at first." Gatomon said.

"You're a digimon?" Kari exclaimed.

"You don't need to tell the whole world Kari. You see I met Gatomon when she came back to the digital world after the incident with Myotismon."

"Kari, we better get to your apartment I don't think it'd be good if Serenitymon were to digivolve in public. Especially since she look human." Gatomon said.

"You're right lets get to my apartment." Kari said

***************************************

Well that's the prologue what do ya think. Well ttfn.

Angel


	2. Explanation

Humon

Chapter One: The explanation

Ok everyone, here is the deal I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. Yep that's right. 

Anyway thanks to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciated it. Please check out Destiny's arrival as well if you like Sailor Moon. Well I gotta hurry up and type I have to work in an hour.

Angel^^

***********************************

I followed Kari and Gatomon to their apartment. boy was it weird here. I miss the digital world. There is too much cement here. Even the moon was better. We arrived at Kari's apartment and her mom was baking. It smelled delicious, but I decided against eating in case I would digivolve by accident.

***********************************

"So Serenitymon, how come you look human?" Kari asked?

Should I tell her the truth? Gatomon trusts her, I guess I can too.

"Well you see, I'm half digimon and half lunarian. In my stages below rookie I look like a digimon but the higher I digivolve the more human I look. My rookie stage is the most human so I had to de-digivolve here so people wouldn't stare. My champion form is SailorMoonmon but people stared at me so I hid in an alley and de-digivoled."

"Wow, that's so kewl. Isn't it Gatomon?" Kari stated.

"Yeah, Kari. I already knew this though." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon, do you think you can help me?"

"Yeah, I think but the gate between Earth and Digital World is closed." Gatomon stated.

"This is not good. I have no where to stay and people would stare at me since I'm not in school. What am I going to do?"

"Serenitymon you could probably stay here until the gate reopens." Kari said.

"I guess but what am I going to do long term. One night would work but what happens if it's longer. Kari, if it's alright with you I could use my Lunar Mind Meld on your family."

please say yes. Please say yes.

"Yeah, it might work. It's all right with me." Kari said.

"Kari, if that's the case don't call me Serenitymon call me Serenity. I think we should do it while everyone's in one room. Is your whole family home?"

"Yeah they are. We should do it now." Kari said.

"Ok. Serenitymon digivolve to SailorMoonmon."

***********************************

Gatomon and I walked into the living with Kari.

"Lunar Mind Meld, make Kari's family remember me as Kari's twin sister, Serenity."

I de-digivovled in to Serenitymon again.

Please let this work. I've never used that skill before it seems to have worked on everyone except Kari's brother. I wonder why?

"Hey Serenity let's go to the park. And invite TK. k?" Kari suggested.

"Sure. That'd be kewl."

Why does she want TK to come? Oh well, maybe he's knows something.

***********************************

Kari and I left the house. Gatomon stayed behind to figure out a way home for me.

"Kari, why do you want TK to come?"

"Well, did Gatomon ever mention the digidestined to you? Well you see TK is Patamon's partner." Kari said.

"Oh, kewl I might get to see Patamon again. Kari would your brother happen to be a digidestined?"

"Yeah, why?" Kari asked.

"Well you see I don't think the Lunar Mind Meld worked on him. I think we are going to have to tell him and make him promise not to tell anyone."

"Yeah, we should do that. My brother might tell the other digidestined. We should tell him as soon as we get back from seeing TK." Kari said.

***********************************

Sorry about the short ending I sorta had to finish it up I have to eat before work. So if I'm not working tommorow. I'll add the next part.

Bye

Angel

PS **PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO SEE WHAT PEOPLE HAVE TO SAY**


	3. TK too!

Humon

Chapter Two: TK too!

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long I had a bad case of writers block but I did manage to write a chapter to this fic. I'm considering giving up writing up Destiny's Arrival. The deal with my fics is now if I don't get at least 5 reviews per chapter I stop writing. I don't think it's fair for me to spend all my time writing for maybe 3 reviews. So pleaz review.

Angel^^

Oh yeah this takes place two years after the last chapter. TK, Kari, and Davis are 15. Serenitymon looks 15. She ages in the form she is in. Just so you guys know

********************************

There's something different about TK. Almost like he isn't completely human. Is there something wrong with me. I wonder if it's because TK's crest enabled me to digivolve to Ultimate, which was really weird. I looked nearly identical to SailorMoonmon except my clothing changed and my attack along with it. I think I finally understand why I'm here. I am here to save their world like they did for mine.

"Hey Sere. What's up?" TK yelled, while trying to catch up to me on my way to school.

"Hey, TK I'm fine. I was just thinking about my past, It seems weird how Tai never realized I'm not his sister. I wonder why Kari isn't here yet."

She's probably flirting with Davis again like usual.

"Sere, you know, that Kari probably ran into Davis again and decided to walk with him to school." TK stated happily.

"Yeah you're right let's get to school. We don't want to be late."

********In the Middle of Classes********

Should I tell TK, about my prediction regarding his origin. Maybe he might know something about it. I can't help but think that TK isn't human. He might be half digimon. I'll ask him, next time we are alone.

******** After School ********

"Sere, can I talk to you?" TK asked.

"Sure TK, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Sere, what does it feel like right before you digivolve up to the next level?" TK inquired.

"Well you have a lot of excess energy to the point where you can't really sleep much. Why?"

"Well I sorta have a feeling that I'm not completely human and I'd like to test the theory but I don't know how to go about it." TK confessed.

"Well we could try a digiport but they can't be accessed anymore. Maybe we could just scan you."

"What do you mean." TK asked confused.

"Well, I've had a lot of excess energy to digivolve to Ultimate and my powers include the ability to scan for either Lunarian or Digimon DNA. This is because of my parents."

"Go for it. Just lets get off the street first. Let's just go to my house and we'll check there and mom shouldn't be there so you won't be discovered." TK suggested.

"Ok, let's get moving. Just let me call Kari so she can tell mom I'm heading over to your house now."

I pulled out my cell phone and called Kari on hers. I couldn't help blushing when I noticed TK watching me.

(Cell Phone Conversation)

Serenitymon: Hey Kari, I'm calling to let you know I'm heading over to TK's apartment.

Kari: Serenity, ok I'll tell mom. So you're going over to TK's huh? Well make sure to give him a good bye kiss when you leave.

I couldn't help but blush bright red when Kari said that.

Serenitymon: Yeah, sure. Thanks for telling mom. Bye.

Kari: Be home by supper bye.

(End Cell Phone Conversation)

******** TK's House ********

"Serenitymon digivolve to SailorMoonmon...

SailorMoonmon digivolve to Super SailorMoonmon...

Ok, let's check your blood for traces of Digimon DNA."

"Ok, is there anything in particular I need to do before you check my DNA." TK asked.

"Nope, just stand there and I'll scan you."

Ok, yep it's as I expected. TK's half digimon like me. I'm not alone.

"TK, you're half digimon. From what you we're saying it seems like you'll digivolve very soon. I suggest you try to avoid being in public until you digivolve. Then I'll help you from there."

"Thanks Sere, I'll walk with you to school tomorrow, but pleaz don't tell anyone else about me being half digimon." TK pleaded.

"I promise. See ya tomorrow TK. Call me as soon as you digivolve even if it's in the middle of the night. Bye."

I smiled at the reaction TK gave me when I blew a kiss at him.

******** Kari and Serenity's Room ********

"Hey Kari, Do you like Davis? You've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"Yeah I don, I just wish he'd ask me out already." Kari replied with sincerity.

"That's so sweet. You should ask him out yourself. I've see the way he look at you. He'll say yes for sure."

"Ok, I will. What's the deal with you and TK?" Kari inquired.

"Well,...uhhh..."

"You like him don't you?" Kari teased.

"Yes, I do. Don't say anything to him please."

"Ok, I won't if you promise to not tell anything to Davis." Kari asked.

"Ok, I promise. Goodnight Kari."

"Good night Serenity." Kari yawned.

************************************

Okay everyone pleaz review if my number of reviews isn't at 15 no new chapter will come out so pleaz continue to review. Thanx a bunch

Angel^^


	4. 3am Wake up Call

Humon

Humon

Chapter Three- A 3am Wake-up Call

Hello all. I'm upset I only got four reviews on the last chapter. :( I decided that I'll just type this up now. I've been done for a while so if I receive five reviews this time, I'll post again a lot faster.

Well here the disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Digimon. If I did I'd be rich but alas so sad. I'm broke. 

Angel

*************************************

Why is my cell phone ringing at three in the morning? Doesn't the person have any decency to wait until morning. I might as well pick up it could be important.

"it's 3am this better be important!"

"Uh, Sere, it's TK. Sorry for calling so early but I sorta just woke up and digivolved. I'm now TuxedoKamenmon. I look the same age as you do when you're SailorMoonmon." TK said.

"Sorry TK, so you digivolved that's great to hear. Meet me at the park. I'll be Sailor Moon. We'll discuss de-digivolving at the park. See ya there in five minutes."

oh, cool. TK digivolved. I can't wait to see what he looks like. He's bound to look super hot like that. (drool) I better hurry if I want to meet TK soon.

****************In the Park****************

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Oh, hi Sailor Moon. Have you figured out a way for me to de-digivolve?" TK inquired.

"Yep, we waste energy until you have no energy left so support you Champion form. Hopefully we find a youma then we don't take as long to de-digivolve. Sound good?"

TK looks so hot in his digivolved form. The yellow tux must symbolize his crest of hope. I think TK is nervous. I wonder why?

"Come on let's get moving we're going to need to get rid of as much energy as we can in the next 3 hours then we need to get ready for school."

"What happens if we run into a youma. I don't know my attacks. Won't people recognize me?" TK asked worried.

"People won't recognize you, you look completely different to humans. As for you attacks just follow your instincts you'll be fine. And don't call me Sere remember to call me Sailor Moon."

"Ok, I guess. We better hurry up and waste some energy we have under three hours till we have to get ready for school." TK reminded me.

"Don't worry, I usually go jogging to school, so mom won't worry. What about you?"

"Well, Mom's out of town again for a week, so no problem there. TK stated.

"Good, then we won't have to worry about anything until school. Come on let's get moving."

************************************************

Sorry it's so short. I've been typing homework all day so I at least decided to post this.

Review as always

Thanx 

Angel


	5. Hope

Humon

Humon 

Chapter Four.

One request if you flame me pleaz leave an email that way I can find out what you didn't like. Pleaz don't flame me if you don't like a coupling. I typically tend to enjoy takari's but pleaz don't flame me because you don't like the idea of Davis and Kari dating. My style of writing changes month to month so please excuse the change in style. 

Any way one to the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR DIGIMON. IF I DID I'D BE STINKING RICH. 

This chapter is rated 14A. for the flashback 

*****************************************************************************************************

2 months later

As TK and I approached his apartment building we had lost enough energy to de-digivolve back to our normal forms. TK was getting better at the whole digivolving thing. We no longer had to worry about sporadic digivolving. I was getting stronger and stronger feelings about TK as time moved on.

***************************************************************************************************************

"TK, do you think I'll ever get back to the digital world?"

"Yeah, I think so. After this long the gate should open soon. We'll try once we get to my house."

"Thanks TK."

I wish he'd ask me out already. I'd love if he did

**************************************TK's Bedroom*******************************************************

"Sere, I have a question for you...."

"What is it?"

Please let him ask me out, pretty please

"Can I come and stay with you in the Digi-world, when you go home? I don't think I belong here and I'd love to be able to stay with you longer." TK stuttered out.

He looks so cute blushing... almost as cute as when I accidentally walked in on him in the washroom

~Flashback~

"Hey TK, stop primping we have to get going if we want to get to the movie soon"

TK all of the sudden spins around covering his friend with his hands, blushing like mad.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy Sere?"

"Nope Digimon don't have to worry about things like that in the Digi-world."

~End Flashback~

"Sure TK, I'd love to have your company, in the Digi-world. The first thing is getting there though and since no one but Kari and I know that makes it a little hard."

"Sere, don't worry, we're bound to find a way to for us to go home."

***************************************************************************************************************

The more reviews I get the happier I am the more I'll write. Sorry for not posting in so long but I've been caught up working and with finals. 

Angel^^ 


	6. Home sweet home

Humon Chapter Five

Allo all, I'm posting again. So you all know. I have officially put a hold on Destiny's Arrival... really bad writers block, I do intend to finish it though. I just need to figure out where I'm going with it. Right now, I'll be focusing on Humon. Gomen for not finishing the rest of Destiny's Arrival

Angel^^

Tenshi^^

***************************************************************************************************************

"Hey TK, I wanna show you something at the mall come on." I yelled at TK as we were rushing down to the mall.

TK will sure be surprised when he views the dress I'm buying. It's almost identical to my Neo Serenity form

"Coming Sere, just need to catch up to ya"

All of the sudden a portal like the one I was sucked into two years ago appeared under TK and my feet. I was going home. I was so happy... only one problem I still didn't know if TK wanted to join me in the Digital world with me. I hope so the gate to the digital world very rarely opens.

***************************************************************************************************************

"TK, I'm home! I'm finally home!"

"That's great Sere... and I'm still staying with you like I said a year ago. You and I are really alike in more ways than being digimon."

"What do you mean TK?"

"Well you see I've been forgetting to tell you something these last couple of years"

"What TK?"

"Well Sere, I've sorta fallen in love with you. I was so scared with how you would respond to what I was going to tell you I chickened out. Please don't leave me alone Sere I love you." TK said looking forlorn and lost.

"TK, I don't know what to say.... but I love you too." I responded smiling of pure joy.

TK all of the sudden leaned in and kissed me. I was on cloud nine. I never dreamed he would return my feelings. I thought he saw me only as his best friend. 

***************************************************************************************************************

TK and I walked to my old home in the digital world on File Island in Fairymon's hidden forrest. It looked the same as I had left it a couple of years ago when I had left. It was still identical to how it looked two years ago. It was as if time froze in the digital world while I was gone. There was no dust anywhere. The walls looked the identical blue and silver they were before I left. I'll have to take TK with me when I go see Genai (sp? please include in review if I spelt it wrong). 

***************************************************************************************************************

"TK, I need to talk to Genai. You want to go with me.?" I said leaning in to TK giving him a kiss

"Sure, Sere after all Genai should be able to contact everyone to let them know we are alright. Matt will get worried soon since I was going to meet him at the mall when we were heading down there."

***************************************************************************************************************

"Genai, are you here? We need to talk to ya." TK hollered.

"Coming, coming" Genai replied.

"Genai, is there anyway for TK and I to contact the earth and let them know TK is safe and sound here?"

"Yeah but...."

*********************************************************************************************************************

Crappy cliffy I know I am trying to do it. What will Genai say.... Stay tuned for Humon Chapter Six. The Challenge.

Peoplz pleaz review. I need more than two reviews. I like to hear feed back even write one word. SSJGohan hopefully this chapter was a little longer. I was stuck on ideas and I didn't want to drag on and on. so... I finished here. I should post tommorow.

Ja ne

Angel^^

Tenshi^^


End file.
